Gregory Barnes
Gregory Barnes (born 1979) is a minor character in Clockwork and The IT Files. A member of Ivan Popov's Interpol team, Gregory is a skilled sharpshooter and highly capable at spotting errors in falsified documents. Gregory was the only member of Ivan's team who isn't Russian, instead hailing from the United States. Later on Greg joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a member of Team Beta. Biography Greg was born in New York City in the United States. Hailing from a family of police officers, Gregory became a police officer right after completing high school in spite of having promising grades in biology and math, ending up assigned to the 17th Precinct. A gifted shooter, Gregory was soon recruited to join SWAT, though he failed his first test. After three years with SWAT Greg learned that Interpol was looking to recruit someone from within the New York police force and applied, none of his family having ever even attempted to rise above local law enforcement. Ultimately Gregory was accepted by Interpol but ended up in France for training. Soon after being made a proper agent with Interpol Gregory was assigned to Moscow under Ivan Popov. Being the only American in a Russian team Gregory had problems at first but luckily Anna Sokolov went out of her way to make him feel welcome and both Rurik Chekhol and Victor Morozov respected his abilities. Greg was with the team when they worked with Lucienne Christophe's task force to investigate Sierra Escorts. Shortly after the case was closed Greg began a relationship with Anna and the two fell in love, though they knew exposing the relationship would lead to them being separated. Unfortunately when the team, now under the command of Rurik since Ivan had left Interpol for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, was assigned to Hong Kong Raymond Bishop learned of the relationship and was obligated to report it. Luckily for Greg and Anna Rurik and the rest of the team had become interested in joining the ITEA themselves and the agency had no rules against fraternization, meaning the couple's relationship could stay intact. A month after their application Greg and Anna were accepted as members of Team Beta within the ITEA, Greg becoming the tactical expert as well as analyst. During a mission in Egypt Anna was briefly kidnapped by Pauline Foley, testing Greg's resolve. Personal Information * Current Age: 30 * Height: 5'9.5" * Weight: 164 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Special Skills * Marksmanship, specifically expertise with rifles. * Investigative Knowledge, specifically document analysis. * Political Knowledge, specifically international law. * Bilingual, knowing English and Russian. Relationships Romances * Anna Sokolov, Girlfriend and Teammate Teammates * Cassandra Flick * Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Anna Sokolov * Leila Banks Friends * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Victor Morozov, also Co-Worker * Rurik Chekhol, also Co-Worker * Tatiana Lebedev, also Co-Worker * Janelle Gallegos, also Co-Worker * Irina Popov Appearances * Clockwork Paradise * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Gregory is physically based on actor Milo Ventimiglia. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA